Mia's Royal Interview
by AnnaMariaNordlade
Summary: The interview with Beverly in the second book from Michael's point of view. Please enjoy it.


**Hey. This is my first Princess Diaries Fanfiction. If there are any mistakes, then I will say I'm sorry. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Michael, Lilly, it's time for Mia's interview."<p>

Like I would forget it. I had even set the television to record it on videotape.

I grab a bowl of cereal with milk and sat down next to Lilly to watch it.

The intro was nice, and we were cut off to the set, which I guess was the prince's suite at Plaza hotel.

Beverly was looking confident and nice, and Mia?

She looked a little nervous, but she was beautiful – as always. The blue eyeliner brought out her grey eyes. It made my heart skip a beat.

_Beverly: Mia—may I call you Mia? Or would you prefer that I call you Your Highness? Or Amelia?_

_Mia: Um, no, you can call me Mia._

I smiled. This was the Mia we all knew. The Mia, who I was in love with.

_Beverly: Mia. Tell us about that day. The day life as you know it changed completely._

Yes, I have wondered how that was.

_Mia: Well, um, what happened was, my dad and I were here at the Plaza, you know, and I was drinking tea, and I got the hiccups, and everyone was looking at me, and my dad was, you know, trying to tell me I was the heir to the throne of Genovia, the country where he lives, and I was like, Look, I gotta go to the bathroom, and so I did, and I waited there until my hiccups stopped and then I came back to my chair and he told me that I was a princess and I completely flipped out and I ran to the zoo and I sat and looked at the penguins for a while and I totally couldn't believe it because in the seventh grade they made us do fact sheets on all the countries in Europe, but I totally missed the part about my dad being prince of it. And all I could think was that I was going to die if people in school found out, because I didn't want to end up being a freak like my friend Tina, who has to go around school with a bodyguard. But that's exactly what happened. I am a freak, a huge freak._

Freak seemed like a strong word. Yes, after her royal status was made known, she stood out in the school's population – especially with Lars as her bodyguard – but I wouldn't call her a _freak_.

Lana Weinberger might, but she was after all a big empty head.

I would say that by becoming princess Mia had begun changing. And I liked it. But sadly it only made my affection for her grow stronger.

_Beverly: Oh, Mia, I can't believe that's true. I'm sure you're quite popular._

_Mia: No, I'm not. I'm not popular at all. Only jocks are popular in my school. And cheerleaders. But I'm not popular. I mean, I don't hang out with the popular people. I never get invited to parties, or anything. I mean, the cool parties, where there is beer and making out and stuff. I mean, I'm not a jock, or a cheerleader, or one of the smart kids—_

And here broke Beverly in.

_Beverly: Oh, but aren't you one of the smart kids, though? I understand one of your classes is called Gifted and Talented._

Yes, we are gifted with an irresponsible teacher and are talented in wasting time away.

_Mia: Yes, but see, G and T is just like study hall. We don't actually do anything in this class. Except goof around because the teacher is never there, she's always in the teachers' lounge across the hall so she has no idea what we're doing. Which is goofing off._

Next to me I heard Lilly gasped.

Okay, did Mia even thought about that all America was going to watch that? This was not some confidential appointment with a therapist. No wonder she had been all nervous in school today.

"Lilly, Michael, is that true?" dad asked us.

Busted.

I opened my mouth to answer, but I didn't know if I should say yes or no. If I said yes, our parents might want to have a _talk_ with us, and I don't know if they would believe me if I said no.

"WHY THE HELL DID SHE SAID THAT?" Lilly yelled.

Poor me, having to deal with a crazy sister like her. Sometimes I think that since I was the oldest I was first to get the good genes and Lilly just got whatever there was left.

"Because it's true."

"Michael," she scolded. Judging by her tone of voice, she might as well have said 'Your traitor'."

"Lil, we lock Boris, _your boyfriend_, in a closet so we can't hear his violin. You and Mia spend more time talking than studying. And we hardly see our teacher except in the beginning of the class, where she calls out our names."

"But she also called us freaks," Lilly protested.

"How? I didn't hear it."

"In the beginning. When she said that she had become a freak and mention Tina. And that it's jocks and cheerleader cliques that are popular. It's gonna fall down on all of us, because we are her friends."

"You do that too, I mean calling people freaks," I pointed out. "On your shows, in school and at home. I'm sure that she didn't mean to say it."

And as Lilly hated me having right, she punched me in the shoulder.

"Ow…,"I said. My sister might be small, but she can hit really hard.

Mom turned to both of us. "Shhh… It's not over yet."

_Mia: … giving me princess lessons after school. Well, after my Algebra review sessions, which are after school._

Was Mia really going to tell the whole country about what she does in school? I wouldn't be surprise if she talked about the relationship between her mom and Mr. G.

_Beverly: Mia, didn't you have some exciting news recently?_

_Mia: Oh. Yes. Well, I'm pretty excited. I've always wanted to be a big sister. But they don't really want to make a big deal out of it, you know. It's just going to be a very small ceremony at City Hall—_

HOLY SHIT! Helen Thermopolis was pregnant? With Mr. G's kid? And now she and Mr. G were getting married? Well, that would explain Mia's weird behavior lately – and the fact that Lilly caught her looking at a website about pregnancy.

I was really relived about that. So now I knew that Mia wasn't really pregnant – and especially not with Richter's offspring. Thank god. I meant, I knew that it couldn't be true, but… it was nice to have it confirmed and get an explanation on that website she looked at.

Mia just rattled off for the rest of the interview, which made her look cute. I looked upon my parents and they looked astonish by the news and Lilly…? She looked like she was going to explode just right there and now.

And then Beverly ended off with:

_Beverly: She's not a jock, nor is she a cheerleader. What Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo is, ladies and gentlemen, defies the societal stereotypes that exist in today's modern educational institutions. She's a princess. An American princess._

Yes, she was a princess. The thought of me being in love with a princess was crazy. But I was in love with her despite that now she seemed… unattainable.

_Beverly: Yet she faces the same problems and pressures that teenagers all over this country face every day . . .with a twist: One day, she'll grow up to govern a nation._

_And come spring, she'll be a big sister. Yes, TwentyFour/Seven has discovered that Helen Thermopolis and Mia's Algebra teacher, Frank Gianini—who are unmarried—are expecting their first child in May. When we come back, an exclusive interview with Mia's father, the prince of Genovia . . .next on TwentyFour/Seven._

Well, I must say Beverly was good at keeping pokerface with _that_ unpredictable twist, Mia came with.

Lilly jumped up from the couch and grab the phone. She looked like a fury on her way to deliver hell. Better find shelter before she explodes.

"Who are you calling?"

She didn't answer me.

"If it is Mia…," mom said, "… could you please tell her that I wish her mother Mazel tov?"

Dad nodded, agreeing with her.

Lilly send them a killing look before she screamed into the phone.

"What do you mean, calling us a bunch of freaks?"

I couldn't hear what Mia's answer was, and I felt sorry that she had to deal with Lilly's anger.

"You basically informed the entire nation that the population of Albert Einstein High School is divided into various socioeconomic cliques, and that you and your friends are too uncool to be in any of them! … Speak for yourself! And what about G and T? … You just told the entire country that we sit in there and goof off because Mrs. Hill is always in the teachers' lounge! What are you, stupid? You've probably gotten her into trouble!"

Oh, yes. That was true. But it was Mrs. Hill's own fault. Mia couldn't be blamed for that.

But Lilly let out a frustrated scream. "My parents say to tell your mother mazel tov." And then she ended the call by slamming the phone.

"Lilly, you didn't need to scream at her. She was just telling the truth," I said, defending Mia.

And before Lilly could call me a jackass, our parents decided to speak up.

"And what Mia said _was_ true, Lilly. Haven't you always complained about intellectual people being neglected in favor of cheerleaders and sports jocks?" Dad looked at Lilly, waiting for her answer.

"But…"

"And…," mom said, "… maybe it's good that Mia tells it as it is. People will listen when someone do or is someone who can get their attention."

Okay, my parents made Mia sound like she was Rosa Parks or Martin Luther King. But they did have a point. With Mia as princess she can drag people's attention to important things.

Lilly just screamed at us, stomped up to her room in anger and slammed the door. (I swear that she only needs a thunder cloud over her head.) Maybe we should have it checked to see if it falls of any time soon.

Mom sighted, got up and went to the kitchen with dad, and I was left alone in the den with Pavlov, who couldn't understand what was going on in this house.

"Trust me," I told him. "You don't want to know."

The phone began ringing and I decided to take it in case it was Mia trying to talk to Lilly again.

But it wasn't. It was Shameeka.

Me: **Hallo?**

Shameeka: **Michael? It's Shameeka Taylor from school. Can I get Lilly?**

(Me looking in the direction of Lilly's room, thinking that she is in a dangerously mood to talk to and she needs to cool off)

Me: **Ehm… no. I can give her a message, if you like it. **

Shameeka: **I'm just calling to challenge my Halloween party this Friday. **(she cries)

Me: (I'm getting a little concern) **Well, I will let her know that. Did something happen?**

Shameeka: **Just that Mia has given my paranoid father the impression that all the students at Albert Einstein High School are alcoholics and sex addicts and he might send me to a girl-school in NEW HAMPSHIRE next semester.**

And after that she cried for more than a minute and hung up.

Mia didn't say anything about that the students at the school were alcoholics and sex addicts. She just said that she didn't get invited to party with beers and making out. How can anyone hear it as 'my school is filled with alcoholics and sex addicts'?

Only someone as overprotecting as Mr. Taylor.

The phone rang again, this time it was Tina Hakim Baba.

Tina: **Michael, is Lilly there?**

Me: **No, is it important?**

Tina: **Did she see Mia's interview?**

Me: **Yes, I did too.**

Tina: **Did you hear her mention me?**

Me: **Yes.**

Tina: **It's so exciting. My name has never been mention in TV before.**

Me: **Yes, it is very exciting. **

Tina: **And my father was very pleased that she mentioned my bodyguard, because now he thinks that it should keep his rivals at a distant.**

Well, at least somebody took the interview very well.

The TV was still on, despite that it was only Pavlov who was watching now. The interview with the prince was over and now there were shown pictures of the royal palace in Genovia and the capital, which I heard was named Pyrus. It all looked very nice. I tried to imagine Mia at these places. She would probably fit in there.

Tina said bye and hung up, so I took the chance and went up to my own room before the phone could ring again.

In my room I got online on my computer and send a message to Mia.

_**CRACKING: Hey. Just saw you on TV. You were good.**_

Mia answered at once.

_**FTLOUIE: What are you talking about? I made a complete and utter fool of myself. And what about Mrs. Hill? They're probably going to fire her now.**_

Well, Mrs. Hill should have known that when she took that risk. It was her own fault.

_**CRACKING: Well, at least you told the truth. **_Yeah like that gonna make her feel better. Moscowitz, think before you write.

_**FTLOUIE: But all these people are mad at me now! Lilly's furious!**_

_**CRACKING: She's just jealous because you had more people watching you in that one fifteen-minute segment than all the people who've ever watched all of her shows put together.**_

And that's because Lilly's show only are on Public-access television for New York and Mia's interview are showed to the whole nation. Lilly was used to be the one who got the attention and Mia was standing in the shadows. She did accept Mia's royal status, but she hadn't yet got used to having Mia in the spotlight. And especially that Mia got famous without trying, when Lilly worked every week for her show.

But Mia didn't believe that.

_**FTLOUIE: No, that's not why. She thinks I've betrayed our generation, or something, by revealing that cliques exist at Albert Einstein High School.**_

I laughed. Mia always took things way more serious than it really were. It made her look way cuter than usually.

It was not like she had revealed a government secret. There were cliques in every school.

_**CRACKING: Well, that, and the fact that you claimed you don't belong to any of them.**_

_**FTLOUIE: Well, I don't.**_

I shook my head at her answer.

_**CRACKING: Yes, you do. Lilly likes to think you belong to the exclusive and highly selective Lilly Moscovitz clique. Only you neglected to mention this, and that has upset her.**_

_**FTLOUIE: Really? Did she say that?**_

_**CRACKING: She didn't say it, but she's my sister. I know the way she thinks.**_

Despite the fact that she and I were so different from each other.

_**FTLOUIE: Maybe. I don't know, Michael.**_

I felt sad at her words. Of course she didn't know. Lately she had too much going on in her life. Lilly couldn't expect her to keep up at everything.

I wrote back, trying to sound supporting.

_**CRACKING: Look, are you all right? You were a mess at school today . . . although now it's clear why. That's pretty cool about your mom and Mr. Gianini. You must be excited.**_

But of course that would make her Algebra class more awkward in the future of both her and her new stepfather. Maybe Mr. G should find work at another school.

_**FTLOUIE: I guess so. I mean, it's kind of embarrassing. But at least this time my mom's getting married, like a normal person.**_

_**CRACKING: Now you won't need my help with your Algebra homework anymore. You'll have your own personal tutor right there at home.**_

SHIT! Why did I write that? It was meant as a joke, but what if Mia took it serious? If she and Lilly were going to have another ignore-each-other-fight, the lessons I give her in G&T would be the only times I could talk to her.

But my fear went down, when I read her answer.

_**FTLOUIE: Well, I don't know. I mean, he's going to be awfully busy for a while, moving in, and then there'll be the baby and everything.**_

Oh, yes. I smiled. She still wanted me as her tutor. Victory. I could hardly believe the thing about her mother's pregnancy.

_**CRACKING: God. A baby. I can't believe it. No wonder you were wigging out so badly today.**_

I would kill myself, if my parents told me that I was going to have a second sibling. With a crazy sister like Lilly, who knows what a third child in the Moscowitz household might turned out.

_**FTLOUIE: Yeah, I really was. Wigging out, I mean.**_

_**CRACKING: And what about that thing this afternoon with Lana? That couldn't have helped much. Though it was pretty funny, her thinking we were going out, huh?**_

I gave myself a mental kick. How could it be that I always said the wrong thing? Now I made it sound like it was unlikely that Mia and I could go out one day.

_**FTLOUIE: Yeah, she's such a headcase. I guess it's never occurred to her that two people of the opposite sex can just be friends, with no romantic involvement.**_

Okay, it wasn't a love confession, but it wasn't a … what? … rejection? She just said that it hadn't occurred to Lana that two people of opposite sex (not our names) could just be friend. It didn't imply that a romantic relationship between the two of us were unlikely in the future.

So maybe there was still hope.

One step forward.

_**CRACKING: Yeah. Listen, what are you doing Friday night?**_

_**FTLOUIE: I don't know. Why?**_

_**CRACKING: Because it's Halloween, you know. I thought a bunch of us could get together and go see The Rocky Horror Picture Show over at the Village Cinema...**_

It wasn't a date I was asking her out on. But I could try and see how it would go Halloween with a bunch of friends. There was nothing wrong with hanging out as friends. We could have a chat before and after the show and perhaps sit next to each other during the show. And maybe it could go so well, that I could ask her out on a real date.

After few minutes she gave her answer.

_**FTLOUIE: Can I get back to you? I may have a family obligation that evening.**_

That wasn't a yes, but neither a no. And with her being a princess, she must have a lot to do. Maybe it could be a genovian Halloween party. Do they even celebrate Halloween in Genovia?

_**CRACKING: Sure. Just let me know. Well, see you tomorrow.**_

I just hoped that the G&T class wouldn't be cancel, if Mrs. Hill really got fired.

_**FTLOUIE: Yeah. I can't wait.**_

I smiled. It was so adorable when she took things way more serious.

_**CRACKING: Don't worry. You were telling the truth. You can't get in trouble for telling the truth.**_

Maybe that was the wrong thing to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope you will review it.<strong>


End file.
